Watching, listening, talking
by JustMijke
Summary: You are the "badass" of the school, but is this really you and are you brave enouh to tell anyone? KIRINO X READER


**Hey guys! Guess who finally finished this thing! Omg guys this too me way too long... -.- I will never write another reader, just no. But it was for a request so it took a while but it is here. SapphireSpade, this one is for you!**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters!**

**Me: I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! YOU ARE NOT RUINING MY MOOD TODAY SINCE I FINALLY FINISHED THIS THINGY!**

* * *

Watching, listening, talking. 3 very important things that a lot of people forget to do.

Watch to what is happening, to pay attention. Listen to what the people say, to maybe even learn something from it. Speak! To speak your mind, to say what you wanted to say and not be afraid what people would think about it.

This last one is probably the hardest of all.

You should know that. The truth, it's all about the truth. The one that we shout over the rooftops, but also the only we would like to hide, for no one to ever hear.

That is what this story is about. Your story! The story of how you thought you'd be unable to speak the truth.

It all started on a normal, one like any other. You woke up at the normal time (thanks to your stupid alarm-clock…), you did your hair, pulled on some clothes and started to get ready for school.

When you got down stairs your mom shouted at you for being late again and you just screamed back that it was no big deal. The usual.

You quickly got your backpack and headed out to school. You weren't really in a rush. You knew you were going be late either way so why worry when there's no need to.

When you got to school you first went to your locker, still not showing any intention to hurry up. You calmly walked to your class, but when you walked in the teacher was mad at you… again…

"(f/n) you're late again! You know what this means."

You said something about that you just wanted to sit down and was not interested in this conversation. Of course she only got madder at you and screamed you would have detention today.

You laughed and sit down. Like you were actually going! What does that woman think?!

The class continued and nothing special happened, just a school day. You could feel Kirino staring again. That dude always did that.

Mostly when you'd be late or have another fight with the teacher. Not that you really minded. He was nice… not to forget hot.

Not that you were going to tell anyone that, that would ruin your reputation. The reputation of always being late and not caring about school. Little did they know you had good grades, that you did do something for school, just not at school.

Most people would think it's strange to do that, you think it's normal. Just fitting in you know. Being part of the rest.

Thanks to this you had made a lot of friends. Not real friends though, they only cared for who you were at school. "The badass (l/n)".

You laughed at that thought. People were weird.

Suddenly the entire class gasped for some reason. When you looked up you saw teacher arguing with Kirino! Kirino of all people!

"Miss I'm just saying that that's not true!"

"I've had enough with you can your smart talk! Detention!"

"B-but miss that doesn't make sense!"

"You'll have to stay another hour longer if you open your mouth once more."

Kirino went quite at that, probably realizing he should stay quite if he didn't want to stay any longer than he already had to.

You smiled. Well this was interesting. Kirino at detention. With you. The miss always left so they would be alone. Maybe it was worth showing up today.

At the end of the class both you and Kirino stayed for detention.

The miss said something about that you shouldn't do the things we had done, that we just had to pay attention in the lesson and bla bla bla… the usual shit really…

She sighed. "(f/n) this has to stop… how is this even possible for someone like you?"

You just stared at her pretending to be impressed or at least confused, but of course you knew what she was talking about. You were hoping you wasn't going to say it out loud with him here.

Luck wasn't on your side today though…

"Why are you even doing this (f/n), it's a waste of time really."

Kirino gave a confused look from you to the teacher. "Uh… sorry to interrupt but what do you mean…?"

The miss looked at you for a moment before explaining. You bite your lip and looked away, wanting him to stop staring at you.

The miss smiled at the two of you. "Oh look at the time I have to leave for a bit, I'll see you in 5 minutes." She quickly stood up and walked away. For the first time in your life you felt the need to call her back; to ask her to stay, cause you knew Kirino was going to ask questions.

The room felt empty in the silence the miss had left you with. You weren't planning on talking, not after that he had heard the truth.

After a minute or even two Kirino finally spoke up. "Why?"

You asked him what he was talking about and he just gave you a look that made you feel really uncomfortable. You sighed and started telling him. About wanting to fit in and everything; about the truth.

When you were done he just stared at you in disbelieve. "Fitting in? Really? That's it?" You nodded. He laughed. "(l/n) look at me! I'm the same, my only friend is in another class and do I get bullied?"

You thought for a second and told that that had to do with the fact that he was handsome. You blushed slightly realizing you really just told him that.

He kind of seemed to ignore it though. "So? You are just as good looking, if not better." He smiled and you couldn't help but smile back at him.

He carefully grabbed your hand and you felt your heart bounce up and down. "(l/n) believe me, it would not make any difference… not for me anyway…" You left yourself slowly leaning closer to him and knew what you wanted to happen.

He seemed to move along with you, getting closer and closer within a few seconds… But just before you were close enough you heard someone cough. You backed away quickly and you heard the miss talking. "Kirino… (f/n)… this is detention, not a love camp…"

You could feel yourself heat up and Kirino was trying to get some real words out of his mouth which wasn't really working out for him though.

The miss laughed quietly and you blushed.

"Okay okay sorry about that, you can leave now though."

You smiled again, slowly stood up and walked out of the room, waiting for Kirino to walk out too.

The two of you look into each other's eyes and smiled. He grabbed your hand and you calmly walked out of the school. For once not worrying out what people would think of that.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad? I don't know... I just know that this took way too long... GOMEN! **

**R&R and no Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
